Story:Star Trek: Sovereign/A New Mission/Chapter 1
Stardate: 53479.2 (2378) Utopia Planetia Shipyards Sol System The Mars Shipyards is repairing ships and rebuilding ships that were lost in the brutal Dominion War, and the final battle of the war at Cardassia. In shuttle craft Darwin Captain Martin is at her console. "Shuttle Craft Darwin to Sovereign Control requesting permission to dock asked," Captain Jason Tyson as he looks at his new Command. Permission granted Shuttlecraft Darwin Shuttle bay 2, says the flight control officer. Brianna inputs commands into the console. "Thank you launch control," Brianna says as she spoke into the com. The shuttle flies into the shuttle bay. The lift takes her to the bridge as Captain Martin walks onto the bridge of her new command, looking at the consoles and stations that the Engineering team is working on and then the First Officer Commander Tyler Mason sees her. "CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!" Commander Mason says as he snapped to attention. The crew snaps to attention. "As you were," she says as she looks at the crew. They go back to work as Commander Mason walks up to her. "Welcome aboard Captain I'm Commander Tyler Mason your XO, as we have here is the time to complete the refits and repairs this ship took quite a beating from the Cardies and their Dominion-Breen Allies before they switched sides heres as report from main engineering Commander Bay reports she'll have the warp drive back on-line before we ship out," Commander Mason says as he looks at Captain Martin. She smiles. "Thank you Commander Mason," Captain Martin says as she looks at him. She looks around the bridge. "Captain we're picking up a incoming hail from Starfleet Command," Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console. Martin thinks. "On screen Lieutenant," Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. On the viewer it shows the office of Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway. "Admiral Janeway what can I do for you?" Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Janeway smiles. Captain Martin we're picking up a distress call from one of our ships along the Klingon border, and we've got no other ship in that area we'd want you to go and see what's going on Admiral Janeway says on the viewer. Brianna looks around her bridge. "Admiral I've barely got my crew gathered Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. Admiral Janeway leans forward. Brianna I understand that but the Sovereign is the closes ship and she's more operational then the others around her berth, I'll send the Enterprise and the Intrepid to back you up but get it done, Admiral Janeway says on the viewer. Martin thinks. "We'll get it done Admiral Sovereign out," Captain Martin says as she does the throat gesture. The transmission ends. "Mister Mason recall all shore leave parties and prepare for departure, I'll be in main engineering I want to see the warp core," Captain Martin says as she leaves the bridge. In Main Engineering newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Mitchell is working on a power conduit, when Captain Martin walks in and she smiles. "I was wondering when you were gonna get promoted," Captain Martin says as she walks over to Renee. Renee smiles. "Well congratulations on command Captain it's been since the final invasion of Cardassia during the war," Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Brianna. They walk around the large Engine room. "So how are we with warp drive?" Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Renee is surprised by what she said. "Captain we're still days away from a trial run, I'd need to run several more simulations on the warp drive before we ship out," Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her. Brianna shook her head. "I'm sorry Renee but Starfleet wants us to ship out when we can to search for a missing ship, when I call for warp power I'll need it so get us ready," Captain Martin says as she leaves the engine room. Renee shakes her head and speaks in Klingon in frustration. Brianna is walking through the corridor to the turbo-lift to take one to the bridge. "Deck one, Main bridge," Captain Martin says as she gives the computer a command. The doors closed and the lift heads up to the bridge. On the bridge the crew are at their stations as Captain Martin walks out of the lift and stands in front of her Captain's Chair. "Mr. Mason hail the dock master," Captain Martin says as she smiles. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the ops console. "We've been cleared for departure Captain," Lieutenant Mason says as he turns to Captain Martin. She goes to her chair and sits in the chair. "Ensign Tare take us out one-quarter impulse speed, then when we're cleared set course for the Klingon border warp nine," Captain Martin says as she leans back in her chair. Ensign Tare inputs commands into the helm. "Aye, Captain moving out of dry-dock," Ensign Tare says as she inputs commands into the helm. The Sovereign powers up and moves slowly out of the dry-dock, and then leaps into warp.